


First Days

by Stretchy_Longstocking



Category: Monster High
Genre: I felt like the first version had very awkward looking writing, so I'm gonna try and improve it hopefully!, this is a remake of the Monster High fic I had before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stretchy_Longstocking/pseuds/Stretchy_Longstocking
Summary: (This is a remake of my Monster High fic under the same name. I felt my writing was awkward in the first one, so I'm gonna try and improve if I can with this one!)Kris and Kristene were two simple monster kids, and one day...their lives changed.
Kudos: 3





	First Days

It was a nice fall day in the North Pole.

And, by nice, I mean cold and icy as normal.

School was going to start next week, and four teenagers are playing around in the snow and ice outside.

Two of them was a twin set of girls, one wearing green and one wearing red. The one in red is December, and the other in green is January. They both had ginger hair, blue eyes, and were around the same height as each other. They looked human.

The other two was another set of twins, one boy and one girl. The boy is Kris and the girl is Kristene. They both had brown hair that faded into white, yellow goat eyes, curly ram horns on the sides of their head, and had the hind legs of a goat instead of normal human legs. They looked like monsters.

These four have been friends ever since they were little kids. December and January's parents actually worked with Kris and Kristene's dad, so Kris and Kristene had met December and January and have been friends ever since.

But, back to the present, the four were now chilling by December and January's house after a good snowball fight.

"So, I heard that you two have some news about some sort of school?" Kristene asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, yes!" January smiled happily.

"We're going to Ever After High!" December answered, looking very happy.

"Oh, congrats!" Kristene smiled.

"Isn't that a physical school? Like, outside the North Pole?" Kris asked.

"Mhm! And it has dorms, so we can stay there until the school year is over!" January smiled.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you two." Kristene pouted.

"In the same boat as Kristene." Kris pointed out.

"Well, hey, I heard that Ever After High is closer to Monster High! Maybe you two would go there too!" December offered.

Kris immediately looked like he didn't want to think about going to a physical school, while Kristene smiled a bit.

"As much as we love to, we already have homeschool lined up for us again." Kristene said.

"Well, you may never know." January replied. "Both school years start next week, so you might have time between then and now."

"I'd rather jump into the icy ocean than go to a physical school." Kris sighed, which earned him a smack on the arm from Kristene. "Ow!"

"At least be nice about it, dingus." Kristene joked, then turned back to the twins. "Our dad always let us do homeschooling, so I don't know about the probability of Kris and I going to Monster High, sorry."

"It's fine, but then again, it might happen." December then heard something from inside the house, and got up with January. "Our parents are calling for us, we gotta go!"

"Okay! Bye!" Kristene got up, and helped Kris up before they all gave their goodbye hugs and went back home.

~🎄😈🏫~

Once they all had dinner, Kris and Kristene sat in the living room of their home with their dad.

Now, Krampus did look a bit scary. Half human, half goat, had fangs, all that good stuff about Krampus. But, in a way, when you see him with his children, he looked like a nice father figure. And he was! He's a wonderful dad to both Kristene and Kris.

Krampus looked at his two children. "So, I have great news."

Kris and Kristene faced their dad, smiling.

"Remember that job interview I had? Well, I got in!"

"Congrats!" Kris smiled, and Kristene clapped happily.

"Thank you! I start next week at Monster High, which speaking about the school." Krampus got ready. "I enrolled you two into Monster High."

"...What?" Kris asked.

"The headmistress of Monster High, Headmistress Bloodgood, let me enroll you two into the school. It's very nice, there's no dorms so you can come back home after school, and there's a lot of chances to make more friends!" Krampus explained.

"Huh. I guess December and January were right." Kristene smiled. "We start next week with you, correct?"

"Mhm! Before that time, I will help you two get ready for it." Krampus nodded.

"...Dad, I love you, but I honestly think this is a bad idea. What if the kids there make fun of us?" Kris asked.

"Kris, my boy, I've met some students before my interview because I had to find the headmistress's office. They are as accepting as they can be. Trust me, okay?" 

"...Fine. But if something goes wrong, I vote Kristene and I to go back to homeschooling." Kris nodded.

"Alright, sounds like a fair deal. What about you, Kristene?"

"I'm down for it." Kristene nodded.

"Alright, that settles it! Next week, you two will be starting a new year at Monster High!"


End file.
